<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And We Are by EverNameless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647818">And We Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverNameless/pseuds/EverNameless'>EverNameless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All these bitches are stubborn, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Denial of Feelings, F/M, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Let's be honest Tony is gonna be v mixed with this, Lmaooo yeah let's just establish that now, M/M, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Tony Stark, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Steve Rogers, Polyamory Negotiations, Slowish burn?, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stubborn Steve Rogers, Stubborn Tony Stark, Threesome - M/M/M, maybe eventual smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverNameless/pseuds/EverNameless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well," Natasha starts slowly, eyeing the white stick on the counter. "I mean, it's not the weirdest thing I've witnessed all my life."</p><p>Steve groans, pressing his forehead further onto his arm, hunched over the toilet. "Please don't." </p><p>"We've fought aliens. This will be the least of our worries. So whose is it?" </p><p>Steve is silent, seeming to wilt under Natasha's penetrating gaze even if he's not directly looking at her. </p><p>"Steven Rogers, you son of a bitch."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. screwed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, after five years, I rise! With the thousand boos at my back and more experience on my shoulder. I think? So....yeah. Updates! I'm in college now, thank the Lord. I needed to escape my house in order to safely write and do stuff like that. I do fully intend to continue/revamp(again, yes, I am sorry) The Mistakes We Make if I can get through the shit that I call "cringey writing". I have not completely disappeared off the site - I have another account where I did continue writing. I am a changed person, and am still fully in the Marvel fandom. So...uh??? Experimental new fic?</p><p>I'm just warning you now - this does include mpreg. So. Yeah,,,,</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say at first Steve panicked was an understatement. </p><p> </p><p>There’s always some reason to panic in the Avengers Compound. Vision not knowing how to cook and trying without Wanda’s supervision (bad joke, he cringes), Tony setting something on fire in the lab which is no different than the Tower, or something else going amiss...Usually ending in fire. DUM-E has never had the time of its- his?- its life wheeling in with a fire extinguisher. The first time it automatically doused Tony with it, then the actual fire. But he’s getting better. And so are they at not settings things afire in the Compound. </p><p> </p><p>No, no, this time the reason for panic was about himself. And no, it’s not about how to set up the TV again.</p><p> </p><p>It started with him being more sluggish than usual. More irritable, more grumpy. Getting up early in the morning was a challenge when it had been nothing just days before. It was weird, waking up and feeling as if the bed were so warm and comfortable he didn’t want to leave for anything. Even trying to force himself out was a challenge and he felt major fatigue. </p><p> </p><p>He’s sure the others have noticed it too, if the weird sympathetic confused looks were anything to go by. Sam one time commented on Steve being a bit slower than usual during the one time Steve tried to push for a  jog but Steve had snapped at him to shut up rather harshly. It didn’t hold much threat while he was near gasping for air. </p><p> </p><p>He later apologized with a gift basket. </p><p> </p><p>The blond currently moped around in his room, buried under his comforter and wanting a hole to open up and swallow him whole.</p><p> </p><p>They were a team full of assassins, vets, mutants, a billionaire, a scientist and an android so of course nothing would go unnoticed. He kind of wished it had, because then it wouldn’t make things so awkward all the time. Steve can’t help but think about when they started - “they” being the illness that have suddenly struck him.</p><p> </p><p>One dinner night, Wanda had made spaghetti but the meatballs were just..too extra. Steve tried to keep the nausea down all right through the exchanged banter. But his senses were too heightened and it made everything ten times worse. Tony was joking about something Thor said earlier and maybe it was the movement, or his enhanced senses picking up the whaff of the food again, but Steve had basically rushed out of his chair and thrown up in the kitchen sink. That had silenced the room quickly.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered how it made him feel, the burning of his throat and the uncontrollable squeezes of his abdomen to force it all up. Tears were already building as he practically coughed up his insides, the sounds of retching in his ears.</p><p>And it was quiet for a really long time. Obviously besides Steve’s puking. Even after he had coughed up the last several hours of food and weakly slumped over when nothing was left but weak abdominal contractions, there was no movement. It was mortifying. </p><p> </p><p>“Well...let’s hope the serum isn’t wearing off.” Clint had mumbled under his breath but Steve heard it clearly and it made everything crumble around him. Maybe he had made it to be a joke, but Steve couldn’t tell. Only saw his line of sight blur with tears as he bolted right back to the stairs in order to retreat to his room. </p><p> </p><p>So he began panicking. </p><p> </p><p>The serum couldn’t be failing, could it? If Tony was every inch of his father’s smarts then it wouldn’t just...wear off. Howard wouldn’t do that. Erskine wouldn't do that. Not like that. He hadn’t even been compromised by any unknown alien beams or mad scientist gasses. Bucky of course wanted to drag his Star-Spangled rear end to Dr. Helen Cho to demand answers, since Bruce made it clear he is <em> not </em>a doctor, but Steve had for once put his foot down and said no means no. He needed to give it time. Bucky usually never let up - but maybe it was the following argument that ensued which did it. Words were exchanged, harsh ones - and it got heated to the point of no return. </p><p> </p><p>He was royally screwing it up.</p><p> </p><p>Not to mention only two days later, after struggling with his daily runs, staying awake and the new nausea that accompanied him with the days, Steve had unknowingly snapped at Fury. <em> The </em>Nick Fury, Director of the Avengers. Him! Steve!!</p><p> </p><p>Long story short, he thought Tony was speaking and he had a killer headache, forgot where he was and wanted to tell the man to shut the hell up. So he did. Turns out Tony wasn’t speaking. </p><p> </p><p>It was so silent that Steve couldn’t help the burn of his neck and ears when he muttered a sorry and just looked down at the table. The headache was not helping nor was the mortification.  Everyone had not looked away from Steve the rest of the meeting while Fury hadn’t stopped glaring at him like his life depended on it. It would be better to just die at this point. </p><p> </p><p>So going back to the Compound, Steve had holed himself up in his room and not even Bucky could come in. That was fine. He hadn’t really spoken to him since their argument anyways. </p><p> </p><p>Currently, the blond moped under a large comforter and sketchbook in hand. He did that when stressed, which was now a lot. Unfortunately, if things continued and he was very much dying, then he would have to go to Dr. Cho, which scared him more than anything. Steve hated doctors, he hated <em> being sick. </em>Which was why the serum was such a blessing when it was. </p><p> </p><p>A knock on the door is enough to break him out of his mopey-state, but he’s not fast enough to tell the other person on the side he wants to be left alone. They’ve already picked the lock and walked in.</p><p> </p><p>“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty,” Natasha announces, closing the door back behind her and locking it. She turns on the light as well, walking around the room to tidy some things up. Steve hadn’t even noticed that his room had gotten a bit out of hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Nat…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m tired of watching you embarrass yourself. C’mon. Up.” And her tone doesn’t leave any room for argument, especially when the redhead reaches over to yank the blanket off of Steve’s body. The chill set over his body as he glared at her, grabbing the blanket back somewhat. “Whatever you’re going through needs to be sorted out now.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve reluctantly sits up, feeling a new wave of nausea hit him as the room spins a bit. The sketchbook and pencil get set to the side just as Natasha grabs his chin to properly look into his eyes, green sharp ones piercing his own blue. He doesn’t know what she’s looking for but she’s good at it everytime. </p><p> </p><p>“How mad is he?” Steve reluctantly asks, as her slender hand comes up to feel his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Natasha hums, pausing for a second before brushing through his hair. “I think more shocked than anything his favorite boy scout talked back to him out of turn. Clint and Sam are still laughing at it.” That did not make him feel any better, but Nat is pulling back and reaching into her pocket. A million things are running through his mind about what it could be before a white stick is thrown onto Steve’s lap, and he looks down at it in confusion for a solid second. It’s only then when its familiarity strikes in his head does he feel utterly sick.</p><p> </p><p>God, no. </p><p> </p><p>“Nat, I’m not-”</p><p> </p><p>“Take it, or I’ll draw bloodwork to take the test myself.” Natasha demands. Steve feels a lick of fear touch his heart, but his ultimate stubbornness overrides that. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not…” He waves his hand in an unsaid statement. “I can’t even do that.” Except Natasha doesn’t look convinced nor does she look like she’s playing any sort of game. Her doubt is reflected back onto Steve’s own, especially at what he’s been going through the past week and a half. And it’s not like Steve <em> hasn’t </em>been active. “I’m not.” He repeats, more to convince himself now that the seed was planted. And besides, the concept was ridiculous. Steve Rogers was and always has been a biological man. His face shows his disdain, but Nat isn’t letting up. </p><p> </p><p>“Just take it. If it says no, then I’ll let you go.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you won’t.” Steve grumbles, and he sees the hint of a smile on her face. “If it says yes, that means I have cancer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Serum wouldn’t allow that.” Nat says with a shrug as if she’s already thought of that. Steve has to count down from ten to not completely blow up. </p><p> </p><p>He sighs. “I can’t take this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nat-”</p><p> </p><p>“Steve.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you just-”</p><p> </p><p>“Take it.”</p><p> </p><p>There really was no arguing with her, because it was Natasha.“Where did you even get this?!” Steve asks in exasperation, throwing up his hands before reaching for the test with anger. Still, he didn’t know why he had asked that. Nat could sneak in an elephant and no one would know about it until she actually allowed others to know. Her silence doesn’t help, but Steve sighs and slips out of the bed. “I can’t wait to see the look on your face when it says negative.”</p><p> </p><p>Her smile irks him even further. </p><p> </p><p>Steve makes his way into the bathroom, closing the door with a little more force than necessary. It was exhausting, and the whole idea was too ridiculous to entertain. Him? Pregnant? No way. Bruce would admit his love to Thor before such a thing would ever happen. And even then, they’ll all be dead before Bruce even admitted to liking <em> someone. </em>He couldn’t conceive in that way, it wasn’t something even before the serum he could do. He wonders if he could just fake it by sticking it in the bowl of water, but that’s probably not how it worked. </p><p> </p><p>Even more so, he didn’t know much about pregnancy in the first place. There was a pregnant woman back in his old apartment complex during the 40s. Actually, she stayed pregnant, he noticed. Seven kids, four miscarriages, he heard from the gossiping neighbors. It seemed every time he saw her, she was heavy mid sectioned with a screaming child in her arms. Steve once talked to her, and she was nice, but very tired. That was about it. This whole thing was beginning to look a lot more screwed up. Not to mention Steve didn’t know how he would wrap his head around it. So plain and simple, he knew it would be negative. </p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up, times ticking!” Nat calls out. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’ve got it!” </p><p> </p><p>There was no rush. No one was coming - at least he hoped no one else was coming. All the Avengers were too perceptive and it would get out depending on who it was. No one was a gossip but he was Captain America, co leader of the Avengers. And his embarrassment plays out all over again, knowing the others were very worried for him behind his back. </p><p> </p><p>But now he was feeling a bit stumped, looking down at the test. “Uh...Friday, so I just...urinate on it and it’ll give me results?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Yes, Captain.’  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But Steve knows that’ll take time, so he better get to it. At this point, he had nothing to lose. Biting his pride, Steve does uncap the test with his shaking hands. He does have to shut his eyes closed when he swallows the embarrassment of actually peeing on it when he does so. Thinking of quite literally everything else but.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a painful minute, with him capping the test once done and finishing up with wiping, rearranging his clothes and flushing the toilet. The sudden onslaught of nausea feels familiar but at the same time uncomfortable and unwanted. It’s only intensified by the sudden weight on the test, and after washing his hands, Steve leaves the bathroom with the test behind on the counter. Natasha is sitting on his made bed, reading a book from off of his desk as she reclines easily. “Was it that bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve huffs. “This isn’t going to work. I’m a man, I can’t just-” He cuts himself off, looking down at the ground and crossing his arms. Why was it so hard to explain? He didn’t necessarily feel embarrassed about it, but the whole situation felt weird. Natasha seems to get the idea as she sits up and throws her legs back over the side of the bed. “You don’t think it’s possible, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, if I’m being honest, it took me a good couple days to come up with a list of things that you could be going through and I had to do the process of elimination. This was at the bottom of the list.” Natasha shrugged and flipped through a couple more pages. “I don’t know your biology, but I see you cry over spilled milk one more time, then I’m gonna lose it.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve feels himself tense, the defensive part of him coming up to want to lash out and say he did <em> not </em> cry, but has to bite his tongue. Technically he did, and it was very embarrassing. In his ultimate defense, it was the last of the milk and Steve had just <em> spilled </em>it as if every deity of clumsiness decided to gift him their powers. Exhaustion still racked his body like crazy, so he flops down onto the bed. Natasha makes a noise of protest. “Hey, be careful, I just made this.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s only then does he notice that indeed it was made up. It’s heartfelt, and he sits up a bit to shoot her a smile. “Thanks, Nat. But you didn’t have to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but I had to keep myself occupied while you were in there. I give all my friends depression passes so you’ve used this one up.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s reasonable, he guesses. Steve sits up to dutifully crawl up right next to her, leaning into her warmth. Recently, this sudden ailment has zapped his body heat and he’s been colder than his normal furnace like temperature. Maybe the serum really was wearing off like Clint said. And that scared him. Which circled back to his panic from before. </p><p> </p><p>It all seemed pretty silly to just sit twirling his thumbs in anticipation for a test that will come out negative, he knows. So he just cuddles with Nat as the time slowly ticks down until Friday announces the five minutes were up. He didn’t even ask for a timer, but good thing she kept it anyway. </p><p> </p><p>He tenses, as Natasha looks down at him and brings a hand up to brush through his hair. “I’ll go with you. Or do you want me to read it first?”</p><p> </p><p>She’s a good friend, but Steve is now too curious himself. If anything, he’d rather he be the first to read it. “No, I’ll go first. Just to prove you wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Rogers.” </p><p> </p><p>So he stands and heads back to the bathroom, feeling the anxiety and nausea build up in his throat with each step. He hadn’t felt this nervous in forever. </p><p> </p><p>But there’s nothing to be scared of, because stepping into the lit bathroom, Steve clearly sees two lines on the little window from the entrance. At first, he believes his eyes are deceiving him before he remembers he didn’t exactly know what the results meant. “Uh...Friday?”</p><p> </p><p>‘<em> That would mean positive, Captain. A congratulations would be in order.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>And so the panic resumes. </p><p> </p><p>Every little ounce of strength is zapped from Steve as he stands there, feeling as if he were going to pass out at any second. This was bad, this was <em> wrong. </em>It couldn’t be accurate since he had the serum running in his veins and he wasn’t exactly a female. Not to mention he didn’t know the how, what or why. He just couldn’t believe it. </p><p> </p><p>But it made sense, he guesses. The sudden onslaught of symptoms just came out of nowhere and he was by no means not active in the bedroom, but he hasn’t done that in over a couple weeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Nat?” He calls out, dropping the test on the counter and falling to his knees. The sudden feeling of wanting to puke had gotten a hold of him, and good thing he was near a toilet too because his mouth was salivating with the threat of it. </p><p> </p><p>The assassin makes her way into the bathroom. Steve hears her very soft footsteps, and can see her out of the corner of her eye standing right in the doorway. She can clearly see the test, and Steve feels even sicker. </p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me I’m hallucinating it.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence follows, before Natasha simply utters, “Huh.” </p><p> </p><p>He was screwed. He was definitely screwed. </p><p> </p><p>"Well," Natasha starts slowly, eyeing the white stick on the counter. "I mean, it's not the weirdest thing I've witnessed all my life."</p><p> </p><p>Steve groans, pressing his forehead further onto his arm, hunched over the toilet. "Please don’t."</p><p> </p><p>"We've fought aliens. This will be the least of our worries. So whose is it?"</p><p> </p><p>Steve is silent, seeming to wilt under Natasha's penetrating gaze even if he's not directly looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Steven Rogers, you son of a bitch."</p><p> </p><p>That was the breaking point. He feels the tears well up in his eyes, and just thinking about it sends a whole wave of embarrassment down his back. It wasn’t his fault at all, but maybe it was his fault. “Nat,” He calls out, and thankfully, the redhead reaches down to rub circles into his back. It’s soothing, because she uses just the brunt of her nails to lightly scratch as well. “I don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighs, kissing the top of his head. “Well, let’s go down the list, shall we? Mood swings, nausea, fatigue…”</p><p> </p><p>“That can be any sickness.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna tell me that you didn’t get up to some adult activities at Tony’s little shebang...it’s him, isn’t it?” She asks in a monotone voice. But Steve shakes his head, before pausing and shrugging. He would never cheat on Bucky, even though they technically weren’t dating. “James? Thor? Don’t tell me it’s Clint or I’ll seriously kick his ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! No, it’s just...I don’t know if it’s Bucky’s...or Tony’s.” Steve admits, and if he weren’t so sick, his cheeks would be pink instead of pale. Or maybe green. Natasha’s hand pauses, before slowly continuing. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh.” She mutters again, as if she couldn’t believe it. “James I can see, but Tony? In what world are you guys fucking instead of strangling eachother?” </p><p> </p><p>The brunt of her words does cause Steve to blush this time, the heat shooting up his face as he tries not to hurl into the bowl. “It’s not...like that…” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my apologies. “<em> Fondue”-ing </em> instead of strangling each other <em> . </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Nat. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve sighs, rubbing at his forehead and then nervously pulling at his fingers. “It could- It could be wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your denial is showing.” Natasha pokes his back, before humming in thought. “I’m sure it won’t do any harm to go double check. But you cannot deny that it’s not a possibility. Blood tests are more accurate if you want one of those.” </p><p> </p><p>Steve rolls the idea over in his head nervously. If he were to take it to a doctor, which he doesn’t know any he trusted well enough to handle such information like this, it would still be something that he didn’t know how to handle. A baby?? </p><p> </p><p>He moves slightly, preparing to stand when he’s sure that the threat of throwing up has passed, and Natasha helps him up. Once Steve has adjusted himself, the redhead bends down to whisper to his midsection. “Be a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nat,” Steve lightly scolds, ignoring the heat coming back tenfold again. The spy only shrugs and straightens once more, patting his shoulder as Steve sighs and walks out of the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>The super soldier moves to sit on the bed, just as Nat follows after with the test in hand. Slipping it into Steve’s hold, she crosses her arms and tilts her head slightly, a more serious expression overcoming her features. “Listen, as much as I love you, I would still consider taking another test but with a serious mindset. The possibility of a baby is nothing to play around with and especially in our line of work. You know how dangerous that is…” </p><p> </p><p>Yes, he did. But Steve didn’t even know such a thing was possible, so it wasn’t like there were measures to prevent it. </p><p> </p><p>He sighs, once again playing with his own hands to give himself something to do. He had no idea how he was going to approach Bucky and Tony with this information. Especially Tony, since there was no spark between him and the engineer. At least not anymore. Bucky was recovering and whatever “thing” they had kind of came to a standstill. Tony still loved Pepper, and Steve still loved Bucky, so they agreed to go their own mutual ways. </p><p> </p><p>Except he’s had no luck with Bucky either. </p><p> </p><p>The other super soldier is still somewhat recovering. King T’challa was so kind to offer his services in removing the brainwashing and trigger words, and Bucky is doing much better. Steve doesn’t want to rush his best friend at all, and romance would only get in the way of that. </p><p> </p><p>So the plan to stay out of each of their ways went to utter shit when Tony planned some trip to one of his private islands. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone went except Natasha and Wanda, who claimed they were just fine having the time of their lives with no boys in the Compound. Tony did offer for them to go on vacation, which they did take. </p><p> </p><p>So a week of relaxation and...fun. Ish. Thor brought some Asgardian level alcohol for Steve and Bucky to enjoy as well, and what other way to let loose than a threesome? </p><p> </p><p>In Steve’s ultimate defense, he had never really bottomed before especially not for Tony. But the billionaire himself suggested (the threesome was his idea in the first place) and Steve really, <em> really </em>liked it. As much as he could remember at least. But fuck, if he knew it would lead to such as this then he would’ve never. </p><p> </p><p>And he’s also sure one of the others might’ve had hooked up but he’s only two percent sure. And he sure as hell isn’t asking. </p><p> </p><p>“I might go ask Bruce. Or Dr. Helen Cho.” Bruce might be a better fit, since he’s closer, but the amount of times he’s emphasized he’s “not a doctor” to the group was high. Still, Steve has good enough reason to believe that he could give it a shot… “I’ll ask Bruce first.”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha nods. “I’d go with you, but I’m sure Clint is wondering where I am. I promised to kick his ass in sparring but I needed to come make sure you weren’t doing anything dumb in here.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve rolls his eyes, then pockets the test, moving to usher Natasha out of the room. “Yeah, yeah. Go easy on him. I’ll keep you updated.”<br/><br/></p><p>“You better,” Natasha says as she slips out of the door and sends Steve one last smile before walking down the hallway. And once she’s out of sight, Steve allows the smile to drop from his face, sighing and leaning on the doorframe. </p><p> </p><p>There was only two ways his meeting with Bruce could go. The man could refuse and leave for some awkward encounters, or he could accept and risk more awkward encounters if the test came out either yes or no. Which Steve has a feeling it would only be one answer.</p><p> </p><p>Yep, he was royally fucked. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. positive.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it keeps saying positive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Habby belated Easter, youngins! I'm like two weeks late but uh....here be an update. &lt;3 Muah muah! Thank you for the kudos and hits! I'm literally an attention whore, and I love to hear feedback. Enjoy! Unbetaed, unfortunately. If you wanna be a beta and have discord, or just wanna chat about Marvel things in general? I mean...?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The walk to Bruce’s lab is more like a walk of shame. Steve is more conscious of his surroundings now, and he can’t help his hands wringing nervously in front of his midsection. Maybe it was to subconsciously protect what he didn’t think was there but had a possibility of being there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s all Natasha’s fault. She brought the idea to him and now he can’t stop thinking about it. He is so making this known to her the next time he catches her alone and he won’t stop complaining about it for weeks to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was more outlandish than aliens and all the other bullshit he’s had to deal with over the years that’s for sure. Yeah, a portal can open and almost lead to Earth’s ruin but a baby? Pish posh. And no, the idea isn’t growing on him. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the terms of having Bruce confirm that he is wrong which ultimately means Natasha is wrong. And oh god, she’s only ever wrong like once every blue moon. Not even in rock, paper, scissors is she wrong! It’s cow dung, and he’s slightly theorizing she made a bet with some deity for all knowing powers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he’s a little salty about losing twenty times in a row one game. Technically, half of those were draws but still!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s his sole mission not to bump into anyone on the way to the lab, except his nerves are being wracked again and he feels like he’s scouring a H.Y.D.R.A base with each turn worse than the last. Bruce’s lab. Bruce’s lab. He knows where that is. In the West Wing of the compound with all the science based rooms. It’s where Tony’s new lab was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he bumped into Tony, Steve was certain he might spontaneously die. Yes, as in his heart will stop and he’d wake up in some green grass with a beachside house just some dozen feet away. Maybe some easels and all the paints in the world with no having to fight or worry about anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a little unfair when he’s crashing back down to Earth, standing in one of the halls of the Compound and obviously spaced out. Anyone could stumble upon him just...standing there. Embarrassing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he continues on his trek, walking further and hoping to speed his pace up in hopes of catching Bruce in his lab. But what if Bruce wasn’t even there? He could be anywhere. Hell, he probably wasn’t in the Compound right now. And Steve doesn’t know if he has the will to wait for answers. If he needed to go buy more tests, then…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slows to a stop once more. “Friday, where’s Bruce?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Dr. Banner is currently in the common area with Mr. Stark and Mr. Odinson.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit, so that idea was out of the window. And asking Friday to relay a message would only raise suspicion. So he figures that there’s no other way to go about it then buy more tests. He could always go out and buy them himself, so he’ll do that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning back around to his room with a renewed passion, Steve retrieves a baseball cap, shades, a sweatshirt and jogging pants along with his wallet and Starkphone. Changing into his “civilian” wear, Steve makes sure he looks somewhat decent and unrecognizable despite his large frame. And oh yeah, that’s still a thing - his physique. He’s not petit or small or dainty that’s for sure. And what would happen if a baby were to grow...in there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that he was obsessed with his abs but he’d get </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s a weird thing to process: Your innards making way for a growing baby. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was pregnant. Which he wasn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, please, let Natasha be wrong this one time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve can already hear the laughter of the deities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he treks out, deciding it would be better to take a less flashy car like the ones Tony usually provided them with. And not something old timey that he owned that stuck out like a sore thumb either...Something subtle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s just going to take a quick trip to the pharmacy in town, easy peasy. Then there was taking them, and if one stick can hardly go unnoticed, what about more?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing to panic about, of course. Steven Grant “I can do this all day” Rogers didn’t panic despite the panicking he’s been doing and was doing quite ten minutes ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he pulls into the CVS parking lot, he feels the empty ache of nausea setting in once more. And it’s strange considering he hasn’t really eaten anything and doesn’t have anything left to give up to the porcelain thrones. His hands are getting sweaty just from the anxiety of buying tests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking in is no better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve feels like he’d be recognized. Captain America buying pregnancy tests? The media would have not only a field day, but a field month. The Avengers would never live it down, no matter how scary Miss Potts is with getting the media to bend to her will everytime. It’s just something he couldn’t risk. So should he turn back? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond is already standing outside of the sliding doors, frozen at the spot for a couple seconds before pushing forward. He should’ve sent Natasha - she would’ve been a whole lot better than he is at not drawing attention to himself. She blends in so effortlessly. Anyone looking for him could check the cams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving through the aisles, he notes all of the various products he sees and tries to look more browsing than he does on a mission. Beauty products, bath products, feminine products...ah! Pregnancy tests. That was relatively easy. Steve lets out a silent sigh and looks up and down the aisle to ensure he was alone. The CVS was pretty much empty except for the cashier, so he didn’t need much to worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why were there so many tests?! Didn’t they do the same thing??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve is overwhelmed, that much is true. Hell, he’s punched nazis and yet beautifully decorated boxes scared him. 99% effective, quick results… So he just grabs three boxes of two each. Six should be good, and that was more than enough to give him a certain answer. At least until further notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes the three boxes up to the front. He had half a mind to through some nausea medicine in there, he didn’t know if it would affect him given the serum and all. But then again, the serum isn’t really doing all of its job now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s no line, so Steve just walks up to the bored cashier and sets the boxes down, ducking his head so the cap could better cover his face despite the sunglasses. Thankfully, the cashier doesn’t say anything related to it as she grabs the boxes, scanning them and lazily repeating his amount to him. “$25.87.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t waste any time pulling his wallet out, and handing over the right amount of change. Hopefully she can’t see his hands are trembling, and Steve cannot wait to get back to the Compound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cashier finalizes the purchase and bags the boxes, sliding them over and going back to scrolling on her phone. Steve would say thank you, but he’s too paranoid that she’ll recognize his voice, only giving a curt nod, taking the bag and rushing out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sir!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve freezes, feeling it go down his spine like lightning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congrats to you and the miss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He resists the urge to bolt, smiling and nodding once more before walking out of the CVS. The bag is heavy in his hand and wow, it’s a bit liberating that he actually did it. Natasha would be so proud of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Steve just decides that there was no point in taking them now since he didn’t necessarily have to use the restroom yet. With a groan? Steve slides into the driver's seat and dumps the bag onto the passenger side, not removing his articles of clothing until he’s good and away from the CVS. The windows were semi tinted, but he was taking no chances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he could just keep to himself for the rest of the day, that would be great. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes it to hour three in self imposed isolation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pretty impressive, considering he never sees any of the other Avengers when he’s trying to but when he isn’t? Everyone spontaneously pops up everywhere. Steve should’ve stayed in his room, but he wanted to grab more water bottles to down like he’s been doing the past couple hours. He’s desperate and wants to finish the tests as soon as possible. It would probably be better to go to Bruce, but he already bought them so what was the point?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So there he is, standing with about twelve water bottles in his arms when he turns and comes face to face with Bucky. Shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunet doesn’t react to the strange sight of Steve holding so many water bottles, eyes boring into him without betraying even an ounce of emotion. He’s seen stranger with Steve. And the blond feels the stare wear down on him, shuffling awkwardly in his place. “Uh...hey.” Steve starts, and oh god, he could possibly be carrying his Bucky’s baby. Or Tony’s. Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky’s. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Bucky repeats, a bit softer than Steve’s nervous edge. His gaze flicks down once, before coming back up in suspicion. “What’s been up with you lately?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s directed to his bizarre behavior, Steve knows it. And the argument, god the argument. And maybe Bucky is still up and ready to drill right through Steve’s wall of “hiding my antics until it’s too late”. That could not happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Been feeling pretty...ill.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you compromised?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Steve rushes to admit, trying his best to give a half puppy face half pleading to let him go because he’s fine look. But Bucky isn’t budging. He hasn’t even twitched. “Buck, I swear I’m fine-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you?” Bucky challenges, mouth setting in a hard pressed line. It’s guilt tripping Steve, and if he stays any longer he’s going to spill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m,” Steve has to quickly think of an excuse. “I’m going to Bruce about it later today.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“So he can check it out and what not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bruce ain’t a doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he isn’t but it’s just a first opinion so I can know whether or not to get further...tested.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A single eyebrow is raised, and Steve has to smile in order to keep up his defenses. “Bucky, I promise. I’ll update you, okay?” He shouldn’t promise the other anything beyond that, and it doesn’t ease Bucky’s tense look. To the normal eye, he would look relaxed but Steve knew otherwise. He knew him. “Do you want to come with me then? You know I wouldn’t do anything without you, jerk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That does garner a twitch of Bucky’s mouth, a suppressed defeated smile before the sniper sighs and ducks his head. “Punk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you know when I go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he’s fucked it up a bit more, but this was okay! This was fine. He could work with this. Steve never specified when he was going to Bruce so he could take the test, probably go beforehand, and then beg Bruce for a favor. But if it came out negative, he could semi relax and get to the bottom of the actual problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve tightens his hold on the water bottles and moves to brush past Bucky, except the metal arm is coming up to gently grab him by the shoulder. “You’re not completely off the hook, Steve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t expect myself to be.” Steve quirks right back, because it was the truth, but at least he’s got himself a bit more time. Steve then continues back to his room. He’s going to down all the water bottles if Friday says it won’t harm any potential...fetus. Baby? Clump of cells...Mini him. Wow. He’s attaching himself to something that might not even be there. Does he want something to be there?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s impossible to tell at this point. He didn’t know what he was going to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He begins downing them all one by one, not too much to make himself completely nauseated and only enough to kind of speed up the process. Ish. And water was good for replenishing what was lost through vomiting so win win!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It only takes him about another hour and he’s good to use all six tests to himself. Each takes five minutes, thankfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five positive, one negative. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight of all those positives sends an anvil down his throat and on his heart, sinking in to the bottom of his stomach. He hasn’t felt this anxious since he heard Bucky was found and this threw a wrench into basically everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not focusing on the fact that he got one negative yet, all freaking positive?? If that’s not enough to basically show him blaring signs then he doesn’t know what. Did that mean that Steven Grant Rogers found himself knocked up?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if so, what did the negative mean?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friday, call for Natasha.” Steve whispers, yet loud enough for the A.I to hear. He couldn’t bear being alone anymore and he simply couldn’t take the overwhelming pressure of it all. The blond sat on the floor of his bathroom, staring at each of the tests laid on in front of him. There was nothing more than what he wanted to do at the moment: sink into the ground and become one with dust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So? What now? Steve didn’t know how to process it, and he’s pretty much grateful when he hears his door near burst open and Natasha makes her way to the bathroom. That was quick. Or maybe he was just losing the track of time. “Steve?!” She calls out in a barely suppressed panic, before she appears in the bathroom doorway. The redhead pauses upon seeing Steve’s state, and the super soldier gets a strange sense of deja vu from the whole situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Steve,” She whispers, spotting the sticks and Steve brings his hands up to cover his face, knot deepening in his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to do.” He admits, muffled by his hands as Natasha grimaces. She approaches, crouching down near his form and taking in each test. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...I think this confirms that we need to go get you a blood test just to be sure but Steve…” Natasha sounded really hesitant, as if she were treading very lightly on how she was proceeding. “I think you’re pregnant. No, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> pregnant.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>how did he mess up this badly? Maybe it’s the hormones, or the events of the day but he’s just so...tired. The blond presses the heel of his hands into his eyes until it hurts just to prevent himself from bawling out on the bathroom floor. “What if- what if this is some kind of illness that bypassed the serum - it’s why I’ve been going through this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha gives an exasperated sigh. “Pregnancy tests detect a hormone that spikes in pregnant women. And I doubt you have testicular cancer, so I don’t think there’s another option.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So then what does the negative mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“False positive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve is at his wit’s end. He physically can’t think of something to do next, and it feels as if every thought he tries to push forward is only cut short by the gravity of the situation. “Should I…go to Bruce with it?” It seemed like it was the only option left. Get a blood test. “I’ll go to Bruce.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to come with?” Natasha asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah probably.” He just needed someone there, someone he knew and trusted. Maybe in another parallel universe where this wasn’t odd and unwanted, and he would be glad to tell Bucky or Tony. Maybe actually raise a kid. But not here and not now. </span>
</p><p><br/>Right now, he could only hope for some relief. Or some answers.<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading the lil prologue of this lil chapter! Love you all -</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>